Modern medical imaging assemblies have increased in complexity and capabilities. As the complexity and capabilities increase, often so both initial cost and cost of maintenance. This places a premium on assemblies that are simple to assemble and simple to dissemble for maintenance. In the case of imaging assemblies that also incorporate movement and rotation as a part of operation, such as computed tomography (CT) systems, simple assembly and disassembly must also be combined with reliable high strength designs.
CT systems function through the rotation of an x-ray tube assembly around a patient. The centripetal acceleration experienced as a result of such operational rotations generates loading within the rotating components. These reacting loads on the rotating components can rise to significant levels. The reacting loads may be especially of concern in regions containing mounted components wherein the loading may result in undesirable stress generated within the mounting elements or within the structure. Such is the case wherein the x-ray housing assembly is mounted to the rotating gantry. The loading in a CT system is also cyclical and oscillating in amplitude, so mounting designs must be resistant to mechanical fatigue.
Commonly the x-ray housing is mounted to the rotating gantry through the use of blind threaded holes and the use of fastener bolts engaging these tapped holes. The mounted components, however, are often made from lightweight materials such as aluminum and thereby generate strength concerns within the threaded holes. One solution has been to use threaded inserts to increase the strength of the threads above what the aluminum material is capable of generating. The mountings, however, are commonly located in regions wherein space limitations may dictate the size of the fastener and thereby further limit the strength of the assembly.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have an x-ray tube mounting assembly that was compatible with the low weight and reduced strength materials commonly found in x-ray tube mounting assemblies. It would further be highly desirable to have an x-ray tube mounting assembly that improved fastener strength even in regions having restrictive space limitations.